Revenge is a Delicacy
by Ocean3209
Summary: Super geeky Victor Blowhole had always been the bottom of the food chain in highschool and is constantly bullied by Kitka Halt's boyfriend, Skipper Forrest. But the tables are turned after summer vacation. The now completely malicious and smexy Blowhole is out for revenge! HUMANIZED. Highschool fic. Surprise pairing!
1. Chapter 1

Revenge is a Delicacy

A _The Penguins of Madagascar _Story

By:

Ocean3209

[][][][][**][][][][][**][][][][]

**Hans: Welcome to my sister's story! It's about highschool drama. **

**Clemson: Why isn't she introducing her story? **

**Kitka&Me: *storms in room* *locks it* *laughing* **

**Hans: What did you two do?**

**Rhonda: *from across the zoo* OCEAN! KITKA! **

**Kitka&Me: *laughing* **

**Well R&R+ENJOY! **

* * *

**Prologue**

Gripping the white edges of the water-filled, marble sink in excruciating agony, he stared at the mirror; a look of defeat was casted on his reflection. In wrath and haste, he slashed at the water, slapping it across his face. Flinching in pain and remembrance as the gash on his swollen lip opened, he inquired in sorrow, "Why...? Why?"

Trembling and clenching his teeth so hard, as if it could cut through marble, he squeezed his eyes as the voices in his head echoed the forbidden answer. The stench of urine and his blood invaded his senses, and on reflex his stomach clenched. It made him puke out nothing but deep coughs and gasps, for his stomach was empty. Composing himself by taking in deep breathes only made him feel weaker.

"This all started because of her," he croaked out, his heart wrenched at the memory.

He shook it off, his eyes emotionless, as he said in a voice so cold that it could freeze time, "They will all pay. They will feel this pain and misery that I felt."

Fingers shaking, he fumbled to open the buttons of his torn shirt. He winced slightly when his fingers brushed against the bruises on his ribs. He let his shirt fall to the floor as he began to gently wash away the blood and dirt from his face. If only he could wash away the misery. Staring at his reflection in the mirror once again, he scowled. His eyes were red rimmed from crying and more tears were threatening to fall, misting his vision only slightly.

Imagine immense pain, anguish, anger, and hate jamming its way into your heart, destroying your soul and breaking your will. Moreover, the feeling of wanting to yell to the world until your lungs collapsed and you became unconscious, just hoping that once you awaken, everything would vanish. The pain, the misery, the hatred, the anger... Everything. However, this is not how reality works, and Victor Blowhole knew that.

"Today they went too far... They crossed their limits. When I come out of this bathroom, I'll emerge a new being..." He said coldly, voice dripping with venom, "Like a graceful phoenix from the ashes."

Now it was his turn to show malice.

"Yes!" He hissed, threatening to slash out at his weak reflection, "I _will_ have my revenge!"

End of Prologue

* * *

**Hans: ... Must you create a revenge AND highschool drama story? **

**What? I know how highschool's like. Some are on top of the world, while others wallow in the undertow. And revenge is beautiful. **

**Rhonda: *painted blue* *growls* No kidding. **

**Kitka: *slaps me* RUN, BITCH, RUN! *starts flying* **

**HOLY SHIZ-NITS! WAIT FOR ME! *start flying as well* **

**Clemson: Well, aren't you blue? **

**Rhonda: *glares***


	2. Chapter 2

Revenge is a Delicacy

A _The Penguins of Madagascar _Story

By:

Ocean3209

[][][][][**][][][][][**][][][][]

***covered in glue* *stuck to the floor* ... Don't mess with Rhonda. **

**Kitka: *duct-taped to the wall* I completely agree. **

**R&R+ENJOY! And Kitka's FALCON-taped to the wall. **

**Kitka: You little piece of shit. **

* * *

**Chapter One**

"KIIIIIITKAAAAAA! COOOOOOOOOOOOOOME OOOOOOOOOOON! WEEEEEEEEEE'RE GOOOOOOOOING TOOOOOOOO BE LAAAAAAATE!"

Kitka, a average sized girl with beautiful layered auburn hair and fierce amber eyes, groaned as she continued to listen to her friend's endless whining. Smoothing out the wrinkles in her red neck top, she turned to her friend, and scoffed, "When did you care about being late for class? Don't stress out your syllables."

Ocean, a lanky girl with the awkward combination of choppy dark brown hair and stormy gray eyes, yelped, "Because! It's gym! And we're going against the dude team in a game! And Coach Hunt said he'll break my arms if I'm late!"

"Gym's stupid!" Kitka exclaimed, "And we're going against the boys? We're going to lose anyways."

"You just have to believe!" the other exclaimed childishly, "All you need is faith, trust, and pixie dust!"

"Ocean, you're a freakin' pain in the ass, but people admire you..." Kitka started, "... The fuck?"

"Hey, you know what they say! Love yourself and others will love you too! Or is it be yourself and others will be you...? Wait, HUH?" Ocean scratched her head, "No it's better to be yourself than anyone else! Because being anyone else would suck!"

"No wonder my life sucks..." Kitka muttered.

A brief moment of silence passed until Ocean exclaimed, "WE'RE GOING TO BE LATE! AND YOU DON'T MAKE SENSE!"

_The worse part is not when people don't understand you, it's when you don't understand yourself, _Kitka thought.

Kitka was not the person she pretended to be. It was a façade she created for herself to be accepted into the popularity group. Sometimes she just wanted to be herself but she'd always chicken out, afraid that her friends would laugh at her and throw her out of the group. Highschool is all about survival, either you hunt or be hunted. It's a game of predator and prey; it was like a food chain. Kitka knew that if you were at the bottom nobody wanted to know you and everybody wanted to mess with you.

The bottom of the food chain is all the freaks, nerds, etc. At the top were your regular group of populars: Jocks, vixens, and just, well, people who fit in. There were a few exceptions though, like Ocean, and Kitka knew that she was a genuinely awkward jokester who was, of course, a pain in the ass.

Apparently, it's better to be yourself than anyone else. Because being anyone else would suck.

So far, Kitka's life sucked.

"YOU'RE LATE!" Coach Hunt's voice boomed at the two when they entered the gym, "You're late, you're late, you're late, you're late!"

"Sorry... The janitor kinda... Locked me in the bathroom," Ocean smiled sheepishly and exclaimed with childlike enthusiasm, "But that's okay! I pushed him down the stairs afterwards! Poor guy broke his legs so I chopped off his arms and replaced the bad legs!"

Snickers erupted from the room as Ocean struck a super-hero pose. Coach Hunt rolled his eyes, and pointed at Ocean, "You. One hundred push-ups. Now."

"How about Kitka?" Ocean questioned, "Why am I only doing it?!"

"Because I don't like you," Coach Hunt said slowly, and turned to Kitka, "Now Halt, what really happened?"

"I needed to go back to class and get something, Ocean tagged along," Kitka explained, while Ocean dropped to the floor in push-up position and started doing push-ups quickly.

Coach nodded, and said, "Now go change."

Kitka walked off to the girls locker room, while the Coach studied Ocean and her push-ups.

"I appreciate that upper body strength," Coach commented.

"Thank you. Pushing people down the stairs helps, you know?" Ocean responded, and the room erupted in snickers once again.

When Kitka entered the room in her gym clothes, Ocean was finished with her push-ups and quickly rushed to the girls locker room.

"I need to fetch something from the office," Coach stated, and pointed to a tall male with slinked out sandy hair and golden eyes, "Pisano, you're in charge."

Coach left at that as the not-so-popular teens exchanged glances and avoided direct eye contact when they heard that the infamous Savio Pisano was in charge. Savio, however, rolled his eyes, this was all too old for him. Teachers decided that he was capable of being able to keep the class in order when they left, his aura screamed order apparently.

Almost instantly, a male with red hair and neon blue-green eyes who was above average height came over to the girls' side and started flirting. Girls wrinkled their noses in disgust as Clemson try to hit on them, and gladly rejected him. During his moment of failure, an average sized male with black hair and golden brown eyes came up to him and tried to comfort his friend. Nevertheless, Clemson had still failed and Hans wasn't able to change that.

The poor group of washed-up jetsam and floatsam were being assaulted by an average-sized girl with light brown hair and black eyes. Rhonda seems to always have time to assault someone with her obnoxious behavior, Kitka couldn't stand her. As far as Kitka knew, Rhonda was just a major pain in the ass.

Kitka rolled her eyes as she thought about why Ocean hung around these people, they were trouble. Always getting detention, always getting suspended, always the one teachers kept an eye on; they were the beacon of trouble. In fact, the reason that those five were here at this school was because they got expelled from their last one. Something involving hot glue guns, magnets, a deep fryer, and a cross-bow, Ocean told her. Their group were called 'the Hobokeners' since they were from a boarding school in Hoboken.

Speaking of Ocean, she had returned from the locker room is her gym clothes and looked around. When she didn't see the Coach, she approached a nearby teen and snapped her fingers, asking, "What's up?"

The teen didn't really had a choice and explained the situation to her. She nodded, and went over to the beaches to sit next to Savio.

Kitka was too caught in her thoughts and didn't notice that she harshly bumped into someone. At first Kitka thought, hey, this is my fault I'm the one who bumped into him, but then she caught a glimpse of her friends. She then pushed the skinny nerd away, despite his endless apologizing, and hissed coldly, "Get off me."

"B… But… I… I… You bumped into me," the boy said feebly.

"You heard her runt, get off her and go fuck yourself," Kitka turned around to see Skipper, her asshole boyfriend, who came foward until he was towering over the defenseless boy.

"Aren't you going to do something?" a blonde girl with dark brown eyes and a red-head with black eyes exclaimed to Savio. Their names were Becky and Stacy. They're the reason why gossip spreads around so quickly in this school.

"Not my problem," Savio said with a shrug as he held Ocean's hand. Those two were like peanut butter and jelly, always around each other. That's what Kitka knew, anyway.

"Leave him alone Skipper... Your little toy was the one who bumped into him, so she could go 'f' herself," a tall male with blonde hair and dark brown (**?**) eyes appeared out of the crowd.

His voice was familiar to Kitka, it was husky and it always sent shivers down her spine, but she didn't know his name. He was skinny and not well-built and had glasses, that was normal for nerds. He had an ego as big as hers, but he also had a neck for finding trouble and getting the shit beaten out of him.

"Oh look..." Skipper smirked, " "If it isn't the dog that has all bark and no bite... Victor Blowhole... Do you really want to get into this? Have you forgotten all the other times I taught you to keep your mouth shut? Would you like another lesson?"

Blowhole kept quiet, shrinking backwards slightly from Skipper's icy cold sneer. He could feel the other students' eyes on him, their eyes were always on him. The bottom of the food chain is never fun, that's what Blowhole knew. The way they look at him was always the worst. Some were cold, he could live like that. Some were soft, that bothered him. Some glance and others stare, yet they didn't do anything about it. Crowds also bothered him, people were always sticking their noses in everything. He was one of them. They were a few exceptions though, like the Hobokeners, who minded their own business. Yet they were always so mysterious in a way.

"Mum and Dad still dead, aren't they?" Skipper taunted ruthlessly, his words, cold as the Arctic sea, made its way to Blowhole's heart, "It's too bad. They couldn't bother to stay alive for you."

Kikta was hit with a sudden rush of anger, she wanted to do _something, _to say _something, _yet... She remained silent as Skipper continued to harass Blowhole.

"Little Boy Blue, fast asleep. Will you wake him? No, not I. For if I do, he's sure to cry!" Skipper laughed out to the crowd, while he circled Blowhole like a predator about to pounce on its prey, until invading his personal space and venomously whispering, "Look at you, frozen in fear. It's pathetic... _Oooorphan._"

_BAM!_

In blind fury, Blowhole had pounced onto Skipper and started clawing at his face. He was overcame with anger, his lungs and heart stopped, only anger controled him. He managed to get a couple of good punches in before Skipper's crew had interfered. In a blink of an eye, the tables were turned and Blowhole was on his back, whilst Skipper's crew beat the shit out of him. Nothing new.

"LEAVE HIM! HE'S MINE!" Skipper roared, and grabbed Blowhole by the collar of his shirt. Each punch that landed on his face clawed and torn Kitka's heart. The room was engulfed in bitter silence, except for the sound of Blowhole's nearly silent whimpering. Before dropping Blowhole onto the floor, Skipper spat on his face and added another kick to the gut.

Twitching mercilessly, Blowhole felt the tight feeling in his gut. Over and over, he chanted in his head, _I won't cry, I won't. _

"Listen up orphan! You're pathetic! A wimp! Did you hear that?!" Skipper kicked him again, just to show the crowd what happens to those who think they're clever enough to challenge him, "Let this be lesson to all of you." With that, he urinated onto Blowhole's unmoving body for all of the Gym to see.

Blowhole knew no one would help him. Why would they anyways? Just like every other day, Blowhole shakily picked himself up and limped to the nurse's. He felt the need to punch something, to swear, to scream his lungs out... This was his life. Sometimes, he just needed to learn how to shut up. Why couldn't he just still quiet and stay out of Skipper's way? Now it was his turn to smirk; what fun would that be? He knew exactly why he was Skipper's main target, and why he fought with him. He shock his head as he felt tears threatening to surface. With one hand, he gingerly touched his chest and choked back tears.

Banging on the door to the nurse's office, Blowhole held in the tears. When the nurse arrived at the door, she gasped, and quickly let him in. The nurse was kind, she wasn't nosy and she never asked questions. It was fun to talk to her, he had no one else to talk to anyways. He had no one. Blowhole broke down right there.

[**][][][][][**]

"Did you hear about how that Blowhole kid got beat up by Kitka's boyfriend, Skipper, during Gym?" a group of girls at a nearby table were talking about the incident.

That question made Kitka lose attention in her school lunch, and took a walk down memory lane on what happened during Gym. She felt horrible, it was technically her fault. She didn't do anything to help him either! All she did was watch, like everyone else.

"Thinking about Gym?"

A voice snapped Kitka back into reality, and she turned to the source. It was her best friend, Ocean, using a spork and some grapes as a weapon. She flicked it back and hit a supervisor in the head with a partially nasty grape. She silently fist pumped, and pretended to talk to Kitka when the supervisor turned around.

"Yea..." Kitka answered, playing with the macaroni on her plate, "You know, you're going to get caught one day."

"No I'm not! Don't be sad! At least we won at dodgeball!" Ocean said, flicking yet another grape at the supervisor, "Can you believe it's the last day of school! We're going have so much fun! Going to parties and getting WASTED~!"

Ocean grabbed Kitka's cartoon of milk and chugging it down as if it were a can of alcohol. Kitka rolled her eyes, and nibbled on a her salad.

"Haven't you learned? Remember last time when you got wasted, you ask me if I wanted to tango with you pony!" Kitka said, "Then exclaimed that, and I quoted, 'Don't you hug that chair! That's what it wants you to do!'"

"You're just jealous that I could easily defeat you in a battle of wits."

"I wouldn't consider a drinking contest a 'battle of wits'," Kitka said.

Ocean grabbed her own shoulder and whined, "Ouch! I can feel it all the way other here!"

Kitka rolled her eyes at her immature friend, they were going to be seniors and she was still acting like the same old jokester seventh grader. Ocean grinned, and flicked another grape at the supervisor. This time, Mrs. Hills had seen her and started filling out a detention slip.

"It is very disrespectful and rude to throw food in the cafeteria!" Mrs. Hills scolded.

"I apologize. My father always said to do the right thing, no matter what. I thought the right thing was to sacrifice my food for the happiness of my friend here. Kitka was in a horrid mood and, like a good person, I tried to cheer her up. But now, all I have is a depressed friend and detention... I'm so sorry," Ocean said, making her voice crack on purpose, and wiping her eyes.

"Ocean, I'm the drama teacher," Mrs. Hills replied, handing her the detention slip and leaving afterwards.

Ocean smashed her fist against the table, "DARN IT!"

"... What the hell was that?" Kitka asked, going back to playing with her food.

"Dude, I'm related to Hans, what did you expect?" Ocean said, looking at the detention slip, "I was gonna start a food fight to get me in detention... I'm so lame! When the others ask me what I did, I'm gonna say, 'Got caught throwing grapes!' I need another way to get detention! We have Chemistry after lunch right?"

"Yea, we have to work in partners. So that sucks."

"YEA! I'm gonna light my partner on fire! I'm a freakin' GENIUS~!"

"Genius is another level of insanity."

"Shut up!" Ocean exclaimed, stuffing a cookie greedily into her mouth.

Kitka rolled her eyes, and looked at her plate. She frowned and turned to Ocean, "That was my cookie, wasn't it?"

Ocean shot a thumbs-up with a goofy smile. Kitka smacked her with her own book bag and said, "I wanted that cookie!"

"Hey, watch it! There's about three pounds of crap in here!" Ocean referred to her tendency to kept random items, and smacked Kitka with the back of her hand. The two were getting in a brief friend fight, nothing new.

"What's better than two hot girls fighting over a cookie?" a voice interrupted their skirmish.

They both turned to the source of the voice, which was Clemson, with Hans and Savio standing next to him.

"And one of them..." Savio said slowly, sliding next to Ocean, "Just happens to be mine."

"I still want that cookie..." Kitka said annoyed, "Who do you think you are?"

"... Running 'round leavin scars~!" Ocean sang.

"Collecting your jar of hearts~..."

"And tearing love apart~!" Kitka and Ocean high-fived each other afterwards.

"... Christina Perri is amazing," Clemson finally said after a moment of silence, sitting down at the round table. Hans nodded and sat down next to him.

"Kitka! Kitka! Kitka!" they all turn their heads and saw a average girl with brown hair and hazel eyes running towards them.

"What do you want, Marlene?" Ocean sneered at Marlene, who back away slightly. She knows best not to get on a Hobokener's bad side.

"She was talking to me, Ocean," Kitka said, and turned to Marlene, "What?"

"Did you get the last paragraph for our English paper?"

"Ah... Yea, yea."

"English paper...?" Ocean raised an eyebrow, and pounded her fist against the table, "Oh right! I got paired up with Max. Smart dude."

"Lucky! I got paired up that Leonard kid! Dude's a chicken, I had to do all the work!" Clemson exclaimed.

"Getting a D in English, aren't we?" Savio remarked.

"Shut up!" Clemson shouted.

"My partner's Savio... Awkward, I can tell you that," Hans said.

Savio nodded, and checked the time, "We should be in class."

"A'ight! Let's head'on to Chemistry!" Ocean exclaimed, slinging her book bag on her shoulder and going to throw her lunch away. Kitka followed her, still thinking about Gym.

[**][][][][][**]

"Good afternoon class! Quick question, what do you do with a sick chemist?" Mr. Gold, the Chemistry teacher, greeted the class.

The class was set in the position when they were forced to work with partners, two in one sharing table. Kitka was paired up with an above average height male with black hair in a mohawk and blue-green eyes.

_What was his name?_ Kitka thought, _Oh right, Rico. _

Kitka quickly glanced over at Ocean and her partner Kowalski, and instantly thought, _Ha! I always knew they were meant to be! _

After a moment of unenthusiastic silence, Mr. Gold clapped his hands together and said, "Well, if you can't helium, and you can't cerium, you might as well barium!"

Kowalski, a tall male with black hair and navy blue eyes, laughed loudly while the rest of the class moaned and groaned, so much that you thought they were hospital patients instead of students, at Mr. Gold's cheesy joke.

"Well then..." Mr. Gold said awkwardly, "This is more disappointing than yesterday, when a man sold my gold and I ran after him yelling, 'Au! Give it back!'" After a chuckle, Mr. Gold got into a serious mood, "Can one of you tell me what the atomic number and element symbol of helium, curium, and barium?"

Kowalski's hand instantly shot up, while everyone else's stand down. Mr Gold rolled his eyes, and said, "Anyone other than Kowalski?"

Silence spread around the classroom like a wild-fire. Mr. Gold muttered a few words, and pointed at Ocean, "Ocean! Can you answer the question?"

Ocean, who was using her book bag as a pillow, looked up sleepily and said, "Huh... Wha?"

Kowalski rolled his eyes, and said, "Atomic number and element symbol for helium, cerium, and barium."

"Oh!" Ocean said, sitting up, "I know this one! Uh, helium is He and 2, cerium is Ce and 58, and barium is Ba and... Uhmmm..."

"56!" Kowalski coughed into his sleeve.

"Yea, what that guy said!" Ocean exclaimed.

"Ocean, 'that guy' has a name," Mr. Gold said, he disliked when students used simplified language, like 'thing', 'stuff', 'this', 'thingy', etc.

"What _Kowalski_ said," Ocean replied dryly.

"Thank you for addressing me properly," Kowalski remarked as dryly as Ocean, "_Ocean._"

"Shut up, _Kowalski._"

"How about I not, _Ocean._"

"Kowalski."

"Ocean."

"KOWALSKI!"

"OCEAN!"

The two bickered back and forth while only using their names. Wonderful. Mr. Gold sighed, picked up a nearby glass beaker, and threw it at their table. It dramatically broke into shards of glass.

"Moving on, tomorrow we will-" Mr. Gold was quickly interrupted by an arrogant student.

"That god, I thought they were going to make out for a second," a student remarked, and Ocean instantly danced her head around the room, looking for the culprit.

"Who the hell was that?!" Ocean shouted, glaring at everyone.

"We were all thinking it!" Kitka commented.

Murmurs quickly spread around like room, and Savio exclaimed, "Is there anything wrong with me dating Ocean?"

"Well no, I just don't like how you're always together," a thin male with black hair and green eyes, Archie, said.

"Shut up, Frenchie!" Ocean shouted.

"Because it's not cute, it's really.." Becky said, forgetting that Stacy wasn't in this class so she didn't finish her sentence.

"Really what?" Kowalski inquired.

"Woah there," Ocean said, "Cute or chic?"

"I think she mean chic," Hans commented.

"I think it's both," Kitka added, "Kowalski and Ocean is chic and cute while Savio and Ocean is meh."

"Meh? Aw hell no! You did NOT just use 'meh' to describe our relationship! YOU JUST FREAKIN' HIPSTER-ZONED US, DIDN'T YOU?!" Kitka shrugged as Ocean continue to spaz out at her.

"I actually like Savio and Ocean being together," Hans said.

Mr. Gold facepalmed as most of his students debated over which pairing is 'more chic' or 'cuter', while Ocean kept on shouting, "SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP!" He reached over to his lighter and a piece of paper, and lite it on fire. The smoke alarm quickly went off, and water came down from the ceiling.

The class started complaining about how soaked to the skin they were.

"AS I WAS SAYING," Mr. Gold said loudly, "This class has been the greatest class I have ever taught. You're all wonderful and interesting in your own way. Some more than others."

He glanced at Ocean, who was playing with a miniature Rubix cube she had found in her book bag. She quickly looked up when she noticed it was quiet and chuckled nervously.

"I am very proud to have taught Chemistry to all of you, and I hope you'll take it again next year, then you might get somewhere with your lives. Now get out of my face!"

[**][][][][][**]

_Many hours after the incident..._

Blowhole had bathe and wrapped his injuries, but, no matter how hard he tried, he could not heal the wounds that Skipper brutally left in his heart. He stared at a picture of his parents and sister, in a small glass frame on his bedside table and smiled weakly, "Sis, I'm sorry you have to see me like this-" his voice broke and he nibbled his bottom lip trying to restrain himself, but he could not.

One heavy drop after the other poured out of his heart and burned down his cheeks. "I promise you, I will not stop until I have my revenge…for all they've done to you, to me, to our family. I will take revenge and when I do they will regret the day they messed with Victor Blowhole and his family!" Blowhole hissed, picking up a piece of paper and stared at it with a malicious smirk, "And I think I'll start with Skipper's little toy."

With a goal in mind, and determination in heart, he traced the bolded letters on the paper.

_**MILITARY CAMP FOR TEENS! JOIN TODAY AND MAKE YOUR COUNTRY PROUD! CAMP STARTS IN THE BEGINNING OF SUMMER VACATION! **_

* * *

**Kitka: Who's Blowhole? Are you seriously pairing me up with someone I don't even know? **

***stutters* What?! Who ever said that I was pairing you up with Blowhole is a liar! **

**Kitka: *narrows eyes* The surprising pairing is BlowholexKitka, isn't it? This is revenge for me shipping KowalskixOcean, ISN'T IT? THAT'S WHY THIS IS A REVENGE STORY, ISN'T IT?! *seriously* When I get my wings on you, I will break your laptop, then after that, I'm going to break your face. The tape's starting to remove too.**

**OH CRAP! VIEWERS, REVIEW! HANS, GET THE GLUE REMOVER! **


End file.
